In the preparation of coating compositions in which coloring agents such as pigments are used to impart colors of varying shades and tones having plurality of reflective surfaces, a major problem encountered is how to get the pigmented particles or globules evenly dispersed so that the pigmented particles or globules suspended in the composition are not sheared during mixing or upon application of the composition to a substrate. If the pigmented particles or globules are sheared at either of these stages, a break-up of the particles results and this causes intimate mixing or coavlescence of the pigmented particles or globules, with the resultant undesirable effect of a lack of a glittering film having a plurality of reflective surfaces.
On the other hand, when the mixing or blending, or size and physical configuration of the pigments in these compositions are such that they are not susceptible to shearing and break-up, the compositions are either not sprayable, or if they are sprayable the composition runs off of the substrate, and the dried glittering film having a plurality of reflective surfaces is not resistant to flaking.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for stable, water-base coating compositions that are spray-coatable and capable of drying into glittering films having a plurality of reflective surfaces that are substantially resistant to flaking.
There is a further need in the art as to how to produce a stable, spray-coatable, water-base coating composition that dries into a glittering film having a plurality of reflective-surfaces, that are resistant to flaking under conditions of interior and exterior use.
The present invention provides a process for overcoming the above-mentioned shortcomings and disadvantages by producing a stable, spray-coatable water base composition that dries into a glittering film having a plurality of reflective surfaces that are substantially resistant to flaking.